The Times Where Chloe Thought Beca Was Adorable
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Beca may be a badass, but Chloe doesn't always think so.


There weren't many times when Beca Mitchell would ever be labeled as adorable let alone call herself that, but there were plenty of times where Chloe thought her wife was the most adorable thing ever.

* * *

><p>Beca has always been a proud woman and would insist on doing everything herself. Never wanting to admit defeat, ask for help, or even call a repairman despite having enough money.<p>

In other words, she was a stubborn little shit.

She's always been that way since diapers her parents would tell the red head. Chloe was shaking her head more often than not at the brunette's nature but wouldn't have her any other way.

She always knew the brunette was stubborn as it sometimes caused a few of their quarrels. But she never realized how stubborn she actually was until they were moving into their new home.

They bought a modest house in a normal neighborhood. Beca always said how unnecessary it was to have a giant house full of things they don't need.

Even so, the woman has a few million in the bank and wouldn't hire any movers. She insisted on putting all the boxes in the truck herself while she made sure Chloe was more than comfortable on the couch. Even though it was completely unnecessary, Beca would insist that Chloe shouldn't be moving heavy boxes before kissing her still flat belly.

The red head knew Beca was tired, especially since the brunette kept taking breaks to lay her head on her lap to talk or sing to the baby. But if you asked Beca, none of that ever happened.

Chloe thought it was adorable how well the brunette was taking care of her, willing to do or get anything the red head would ever want, even if it was all completely unnecessary. But she couldn't miss the look of relief on Beca's face when Jesse showed up seemingly out of the blue (after Chloe texted him) and started helping her move furniture.

Beca is a proud woman but she's still human.

* * *

><p>The next time Chloe thought her wife was more than adorable was just a few weeks later. They had settled into their home and were finally able to do a little landscaping here and there. Chloe would do a majority of the planning and light gardening where Beca insisted on digging the holes and tearing things out.<p>

That lasted just fine until one weekend when Beca decided on her own that the lawn needed to be mowed and went out and bought a brand new lawn mower.

Who hired people to do their lawn anyway?

Beca never mowed a lawn in her life since she had always lived in an apartment from the age of ten.

How hard could it be?

Not hard at all, but Beca didn't always seem to get the concept of taking the bag off and putting it back on without getting grass everywhere. Before half the lawn was mowed she started kicking and cursing at the thing simply because it wouldn't start due to running out of gas, which was because she forgot to refill it. But of course Beca didn't know any of that until about ten minutes later after she stomped off and begrudgingly read the manual.

She never noticed Chloe watching her and giggling from the kitchen window.

When she finally finished mowing the lawn over three hours after starting she traipsed through the back door and Chloe stopped the grumbling ball of grass from walking onto the carpet just in time.

Beca huffed but Chloe just smiled.

The brunette's hair was sticking out in random directions with blades of grass stuck in here and there. Her clothes all stained green and the rest of her body a mixture of dirt and grass. Her skin was glistening with sweat from being out in the hot sun, beads dripping down her chest as they disappeared past her tank top.

Chloe thought she was absolutely adorable but at the moment she really, really wanted to rip all her clothes off just at the sight.

Maybe it was the hormones getting to her.

Or maybe they both just needed to take a long shower together.

* * *

><p>Because she now owns a house Beca thinks she knows how to fix everything no matter the problem. The confidence part was definitely sexy, but Chloe knew that Beca had no idea what she was doing.<p>

Chloe usually just stands back and watches her wife fumble with the random smattering of tools she bought with a small smile on her face. It's endearing really, just how much the brunette actually tries to be the hero for Chloe in every situation.

But this isn't just a clog in the sink like other times.

This is more like a leak spraying all over the basement. Chloe was glad they hadn't put anything down there yet.

The countless times Chloe asked if the brunette needed help or asked if she should call someone were immediately shut down with a "don't worry, I got this babe," and despite her better judgment the red head left it at that.

The small brunet tried with all her might to fix the problem, but the water was rising on the concrete walls every minute and Chloe decided it was past time to call a plumber. She didn't even tell Beca until the crew walked into the basement and began working. Beca looked relieved but huffed in defeat and slumped her way to the door, her boots sloshing in the water as she walked.

"I could have gotten it." She mumbled when she reached the red head. "I know you could have honey, but sometimes it's okay to have a little help." Chloe pulled the brunette in and kissed her temple.

The crew had it fixed in a few minutes and began the process of draining the basement as the couple watched on. Beca sighed heavily, her hair matted down and her clothes completely soaked, and was seemingly frustrated that it took them a matter of minutes to figure out something she couldn't in an hour. Beca watched the men leave and felt arms wrap around her waist.

"C'mon my handyman, I think someone deserves a nice hot shower." The red head whispered into Beca's ear and gently kissed down her neck all the way to her shoulder. Beca smirked, her demeanor changing rather rapidly and she turned around to meet Chloe for a kiss before being led up the stairs.

Chloe wasn't sure what it was about showers, but she was sure starting to like them a whole lot.

* * *

><p>One day Beca went on a rant about the driveway being dirty and how dangerous it would be for Chloe when it started raining. Chloe thought the brunette was over reacting of course because in her opinion the driveway wasn't that bad.<p>

Regardless, Beca took a trip to the hardware store and rented a pressure washer and set out to clean the driveway.

Turns out that Beca doesn't have the best aim with large wands. Go figure.

She may have accidentally sprayed the empty flowerbed, causing a whole lot of dirt to shoot up and spray her all over. But she paid no mind to it and did her best to rid the driveway of the caked on dirt she's been grumbling about for days now.

Beca actually smiled when she was done, her white teeth standing out against her muddy face. Chloe, while thinking the brunette looked a bit rugged and sexy, couldn't help but tell the brunette that she was adorable, which earned her a scoff as Beca marched off to try and do some other badass thing in the yard.

Chloe just smiled as she stayed patient knowing the brunette was going to need another hot shower soon.

These hormones were seriously giving her a run for her money.

* * *

><p>Maybe one of the best times Chloe thought Beca was adorable was when she was six months pregnant and came home from a long day of shopping for baby supplies with Aubrey. The red head walked through the house calling her wife's name but received no reply.<p>

She saw that the baby's room was ajar and slowly walked towards it and pushed it open. Chloe gasped when she looked in and happy tears immediately started to well in her eyes. Beca was curled into a ball sleeping on the floor looking adorable as ever with paint on her face and in her hair. The room had a fresh coat of paint on the walls and the dresser and crib that Chloe's parents bought them was set up in the middle of the room.

The red head was overcome with emotions, no thanks to these stupid hormones and let out a strangled laugh as she cried. The noise woke Beca who fluttered her eyes open slowly but quickly jumped up when she saw that her wife was crying.

"Baby, why the tears?" The brunette was confused. Maybe her wife didn't actually like the color of the room? But surely she could repaint it a different color, right? Was lemon curd the other color that she liked? Or was it safari green? All of these questions flew through her mind in a matter of seconds.

"It's, it's" she sniffed loudly as she tried to catch her breath. "You're just so amazing and I love you."

Beca gave her a soft smile, "I love you too baby, but why on earth are you crying? Is something wrong?"

Chloe smiled and shook her head before burying her face into the brunette's neck. Beca wrapped her strong arms around the red heads torso, still completely confused on what her wife was on about. Chloe finally calmed down after a few minutes and laughed a bit embarrassed.

"I hate these stupid hormones, they're making me crazy."

"Well yeah maybe sometimes, but damn baby there are times where I _love_ those hormones." Beca shot the red head a knowing wink and Chloe shoved her lightly.

"Why were you crying?"

"I just…" She took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "I just walked in here after being gone all day and you did all this stuff and it makes me so happy. It makes me _so_ happy that you want this baby and I mean you painted! Look at this crib! It looks so amazing and it's all put together! Oh my goodness, and we even have a place to put all these clothes I just bought!"

Beca chuckled at the red heads rambling. "Of course I did all this, Chlo. For one, I want this baby more than anything and I'm going to do all I can for them. Plus you're crazy if you thought I would let you do any painting in here, that shit is toxic."

"Beca! Swearing!"

"Shit sorry! I mean, uh, rats…" She looked at the red head sheepishly.

"Anyways, I was going to surprise you when everything was done but I guess you beat me to it. I also child proofed the house while you were out."

"You did?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Damn right, I mean… you're darn tootin' I did!" Chloe laughed at Beca stumbling over words. She closed the distance and gave the brunette a sweet kiss.

"Do you know how hot it is when you do all these domestic things?" She said in a sultry tone that made Beca shiver.

"Mmm no, but I'd sure like to know how hot you think it is." The brunette mumbled into the red heads lips. Chloe smirked and dragged her wife into their bedroom.

Later on they may or may not have taken a long shower while Chloe continued to show Beca how hot she thought the brunette was.

Beca had paint all over her after all.

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up late one morning to a cold bed and the sound of a truck pulling up outside their driveway. She peeked out the window and saw a few guys carrying beams towards the backyard. The red head was confused but then she saw them pull out a long yellow slide from the truck and her eyes widened. She scrambled to find some clothes and put them on before waddling down the stairs towards the backyard.<p>

She got there in time to see the guys carrying the last of the items and head off to their next delivery. Beca was standing near the yellow slide looking at a booklet in confusion.

"Beca, what's going on?" Chloe questioned. The brunette jumped slightly, efficiently broken out of her concentration.

"Hey baby, good morning." She smiled and gave the red head a kiss before kneeling down. "And good morning to you too my little soldier. You haven't been giving mommy trouble, have you?" She had her hands placed on Chloe's swollen belly and she slowly lifted the red heads shirt to place a kiss on her bare skin.

Normally Chloe found it weird how many people actually wanted to touch her stomach now that she was really showing. Sometimes it was overwhelming with how many people were actually touching her. But despite all that, she absolutely loved it and found it more than adorable every time Beca did. She was so loving and always had some piece of advice for their baby that made Chloe's heart melt every time.

Beca stood up and grinned at the red head and Chloe finally remembered what she asked her wife only a minute ago.

"What is all this stuff?"

"This," the brunette smiled brightly and walked towards the pile, "is the play set for the baby!" Chloe's eyes widened again. Based on how much stuff was piled in the backyard it was going to be a huge play set.

"Beca this is huge!"

"Well… Yeah they might have to grow into it a little." She said with a sheepish tone.

Chloe laughed, "Why are you doing this now? Before the baby is even born?"

Beca walked back towards her wife. "Well I can't really do anything else, you know? I mean the baby room has been ready for a month now, the car seat is already in place, and I've packed the hospital bag. I mean there's only so much I can do and I felt useless. You're doing all sorts of amazing thing in that body of yours and here I am just… being. Plus if I don't do something I would probably be pestering you all the time to see if you need anything and I already got yelled at for that."

Chloe walked toward her wife and wrapped her arms around her and looked into her eyes. "You're not useless. In fact you're far from being useless. You help me do things all the time, you make me food no matter how crazy the request, and you've done so much for our baby already. Yeah, I might have yelled at you one or two times but babe, these hormones, you know they drive me crazy. I love you and appreciate you more than you could ever know."

"I love you too babe." She gave a kiss to the red heads forehead. "How about we go make you and the little soldier some breakfast?"

The mention of food made the red heads eyes gleam with delight.

"Mmm that sounds amazing. Could we have pancakes? Oooh but your scrambles are so delicious!" Beca threw her arm around the red heads shoulders and the pair started walking back to the house.

"Oh my! You know what sounds good? Fried chicken! Do we have the things to make that? There's that fried chicken place down the street. Oh, do they have milkshakes? A chocolate milkshake sounds absolutely divine right now."

Beca chuckled at her wife's rambling but didn't say a word as they walked inside, her mind already engrossed with how she was going to make all of these food requests.

It took Beca another week or so to build the play set. She never asked for help of course. Once again, Jesse showed up randomly (after Chloe frantically called him because there is no way that Beca could lift _that_ by herself,) and began helping the brunette.

When she was done Chloe could have sworn that Beca looked even more proud than she did when one of her records went platinum.

Chloe made her take a bath with her in their large tub to soak her aching muscles. The showers just weren't conducive this late in the game.

* * *

><p>Maybe the time that Chloe thought her wife was the most adorable was the first time she saw their little baby girl.<p>

Chloe was worried at first that Beca was going to pass out. She really shouldn't have looked down there when a nurse asked if she wanted to see the head. But that's her own fault; Chloe was rather busy at the moment and couldn't say anything. How hard she was squeezing the brunette's hand, however, probably wasn't helping her blood circulation, but _fuck_ did it hurt.

"Beca don't you dare leave me!" Chloe just about shouted at her wife when she saw her eyes zoning out. She yanked her closer to the bed and Beca snapped out of it and stared into Chloe's wide blue eyes. Beca took a couple breaths to calm her self and to hopefully forget about the searing pain in her right had and smiled. Her wife was so beautiful in that moment.

"Baby you're doing great. Breathe with me alright? You got this." She started a breathing pattern and the red head quickly followed. "That's great baby, you're doing such an amazing job. I'm so proud of you." She smiled again and kissed the back of her hand while Chloe choked out a laugh (most likely so she wouldn't kill anyone, she did yell at the doctor already) and tried to keep her breathing under control.

A few minutes later (which felt like hours to Chloe) the doctors were calling Beca over to cut the umbilical cord and the first gasping screams were heard. Chloe sighed and sank into the hospital bed as much as she could, fatigue setting in with full force. Beca came back and was wiping Chloe's face with a damp towel, placing loving kisses on her forehead.

"You did it baby. You're amazing and I'm so proud of you." Beca whispered to her wife as she planted her kisses. She took Chloe's hand in her own, thankful that it was no longer being squeezed into oblivion, and placed more kisses on the back of her hand. Chloe released her hand and ever so slowly reached up to pull Beca in for a kiss.

"Thank you for being here, I, I couldn't have done it without you." She said with their foreheads pressed together.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Ladies, would you like to hold your baby girl?"

They broke apart to see a nurse holding a pink bundle in her hands. The woman nestled the bundle in Chloe's arms and gave the three a moment. Chloe smiled through her tired haze and heard Beca gasp. They kept the sex of the baby a surprise and Beca was almost sure it was a boy, but Chloe knew deep down she was carrying a girl stubborn enough to rival Beca.

She saw tears welling in the brunette's eyes as she grasped the little pink hand poking from under the blanket with two of her fingers. "She's so beautiful. Just like her mother." Beca looked at Chloe and smiled adoringly.

Chloe passed the cooing bundle to Beca and she gingerly took her in her arms. The red head watched on as Beca slowly rocked from side to side automatically, whispering how they were going to take such good care of her and all the things she was going to teach her to do.

The nurse came back and smiled at them. "Do you have a name for her?" Beca looked at Chloe for and smiled before whispering loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ruth Marie Mitchell."

Chloe gasped, the names were from both of their grandmothers. They had talked about using them but neither of them made a commitment to any name. To say Chloe was a bit surprised at Beca's certitude was an understatement. Tears started welling in her eyes and she nodded with a smile.

Beca sat right next to Chloe's bed as the red head held Ruth for a few more minutes before the nurse took her to check up on a few things. The whole time Beca was being incredibly adorable and telling Ruth everything, like describing the play set, what her new room was like, and telling her what an amazing mommy Chloe was going to be. Of course the brunette couldn't stop gushing about how much she already loved her and how happy she was to finally meet the little girl.

When it was just the two of them in the hospital room, fatigue was finally taking over the red head and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Beca smiled and brushed her hair out of her face before kissing her forehead.

"Sleep babe, you've more than earned it."

"Mmmkay, be here when I wake?" Chloe mumbled still trying to keep her eyes open.

"Always and forever." The brunette said with a smile.

"Love you." The red head whispered with closed eyes and quickly fell asleep. Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead again and took her hand in her own.

"I love you too, Chlo."


End file.
